Imaging devices, such as printers, may utilize an imaging fluid, such as ink, from an ink cartridge during use. As the ink is depleted from the ink cartridge, it may be desirable to continue printing without interruption. Accordingly, a second ink cartridge may be employed. Sensors may be utilized to determine when the first ink cartridge is empty or nearly empty. An active valve, such as a manual valve, a pneumatic valve, or solenoid valve, may then be used to isolate the ink cartridge to be removed. These active valves may require an external input, such as manual manipulation by an operator, an air pressure source or a voltage source, for operation. They may also require additional circuitry and/or software for operation, may have moving parts that degrade over time, and may provide a small flow path for fluid flow. These active valves may also be expensive to purchase and install in an imaging device. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a passive, inexpensive method of isolating an ink cartridge to be removed from an imaging device so that the ink cartridge may be removed, refilled and reinstalled in the imaging device without an interruption of printing with ink from another ink cartridge.